


【Kojiyuu】Heavy Rain

by KirishimaShigure



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirishimaShigure/pseuds/KirishimaShigure





	【Kojiyuu】Heavy Rain

電視台的天氣姐姐說今天降水的幾率為56%，但是陽菜出門的時候還是選擇了不帶傘。  
“有56%的幾率下雨，也就是說還有44%幾率不下雨嘛~那我走咯~ゆうちゃん好好在家哦~”陽菜笑著，跟乖乖坐在沙發上的優子揮手道別。  
把每週的休息日都撥給自家戀人什麼的優子倒是不在意，她比較在意的是外面越來越陰沉的天色，在意到她根本沒有辦法好好給陽菜收拾。陽菜出門的時候並沒有帶傘，如果她要從店裡回來的話，她會淋濕的吧？之後生病了要怎麼辦呢？  
越想越焦躁不安的優子選擇拿起雨傘和鑰匙包出門，給還在咖啡店裡的陽菜送傘。  
在跑向咖啡店的時候，雷雨已呼嘯而至，打濕優子的每一吋肌膚。但優子已經管不了那麼多，她只想迅速的來到陽菜的身邊，把傘拿給她。只要自己的公主不淋濕就可以，自己淋濕了也並沒有什麼大問題。  
只是，當她走到咖啡店門口的時候，卻眼睜睜的看著自己的公主上了一台黑色的小轎車，揚長而去。  
她去的哪裡？她今天早上沒有跟我說啊？車上的司機是誰？為什麼陽菜要上她的車？  
一大堆疑問帶來的是震驚，是不安，更是寒冷，雷雨似乎連她的內心也澆濕了一般，讓她感到無比的寒冷。她轉過身，一步步的往回走，任由雨打在她的身上也毫不在意。

優子剛脫好鞋，把鑰匙和雨傘重新放好在玄關，陽菜就回來了。看著在玄關站著的濕漉漉的優子，她有些吃驚又有些心疼的走到她的面前：“ゆうちゃん你怎麼淋濕了？趕緊去換一身衣服吧，這樣很容易生病的。”  
“…是誰。”屋內並沒有開燈，優子又低著的頭，這讓陽菜沒有辦法好好觀察優子的臉。  
“誒？”  
“開車載你回來的人，是誰。”優子的抬起頭，蒼白的臉色讓陽菜的內心像是被繩子忽然勒住一般，有些生疼。  
她往前走了兩步，一把把優子抱在懷裡，絲毫不在意她滿身的雨水。  
“你好冷。”  
“嗯。”  
“出去找我了？”  
“嗯。”  
陽菜的溫度緩慢的傳遞到渾身濕透的優子身上，總算讓她回覆了一絲的意識：“陽菜，放開我，你會感冒的。”  
“只要把身體暖和起來，就不會了。”陽菜笑著，摸了摸優子額上的八字眉，輕輕地吻了上去。  
這個笑起來很像栗鼠一樣的人，總是她的死穴。  
雙唇相觸的一瞬間，優子剛剛所看到的一切都已經被拋諸腦後，似乎那一切只是幻象。輕啟的雙唇中，舌頭交纏，甜美得讓優子有些迷失自我，絲毫沒有發現陽菜的手已經滑到她的身側，雙唇一分，陽菜便乾脆利落的把優子身上的濕衣服卸去，隨手甩到地板上。  
“小嶋さん？！”優子被陽菜的這一舉動嚇到，連忙捂著自己的胸口，通紅著臉，有些不安的看著她。  
“你的衣服都濕透了，繼續穿著是真的不怕自己會生病是嗎？”陽菜按捺住因為看到受驚的優子而瘋狂躁動的內心，皺著眉頭逼近她，先是把她緊緊抱住防止她逃跑，然後右手扯開皮帶的釦子后輕輕一拉，有些松的牛仔褲在皮帶的帶領下墜落地面。  
“嗚……”優子緊緊地抓著陽菜身上的制服并貼在她身上，發出了小動物一般的嗚咽。  
“啪”的一下，小嶋陽菜的理智正式宣告下線。

陽菜輕輕地挑起優子的下巴，強迫她與自己對視。臉頰早就因為害羞而變得通紅，泫然欲泣的眼讓她無法自持的吻了上去，同時雙手毫不安分的在優子的背上輕撫。交纏的呼吸愈發急促，似那碰上烈火的乾柴，要燃盡房子內的氧氣一般。兩人一邊擁吻一邊後退，直到跌坐在沙發上才得以分離。  
“にゃんにゃん…”  
“ゆうちゃん，在洗澡之前先讓身體暖起來吧？”  
不等優子回答，陽菜已重新吻上優子，手指也在優子的身上不斷的游移，一陣陣酥麻感衝擊著優子，讓她漸漸的沉溺在陽菜的撫慰中難以自拔。陽菜細碎的吻落在優子的頸側和鎖骨上，手指一路往下，先是用指腹輕輕地在肚臍上畫了幾個圈，然後來到某個秘境的入口，輕柔而緩慢的，沒入兩指。  
優子的呼吸驟然停頓，隨後更為急促而沉重的呼吸聲伴隨著不自然的水聲在房間內不斷響起。  
“已經突起了哦。”陽菜輕笑著說。  
“嗚…不要…說出…來…哈嗚…”  
連基本的句子都無法好好通順的講出，但陽菜也並不在意，只是把散落的髮絲捋到耳後，然後低下頭，輕輕含住優子的尖端。優子的呼吸因為陽菜的這一舉動而變得更為紊亂，腰部也不自覺的開始弓起。手指被強烈吸附的感覺讓陽菜也變得有些失神，不自覺的加快了速度。  
“哈啊…哈啊…啊嗚…！！”冰冷的雨水早已被汗水所取代，身體也確實如陽菜所言變得溫暖起來，但維持現有狀況仍然不是一個好的選擇，於是陽菜選擇用公主抱的方式抱起優子，帶到浴室并打開熱水。  
總之先用熱水幫她沖一下吧，這樣應該會暖的比較快，也不那麼容易感冒吧。

優子沖洗的同時，陽菜給優子放好了一浴缸的溫水。  
“ゆうちゃん，好好泡澡完再出來，知道嗎。”陽菜一邊囑咐著一邊把浴室的門關上了。以前優子一直不理解為什麼要把浴室做的那麼大，現在終於有些明白了。如果不是這麼設計的話，陽菜早就被優子淋浴的水澆的渾身濕透了吧。  
優子匆匆洗過澡后，穿著鬆垮垮的浴袍跑出臥室，找到了正準備把衣服塞進洗衣機的陽菜。  
“にゃんにゃん你也洗個澡吧，你的衣服也有些濕掉了哦。”其實不是有些，是濕了好大一片呢。  
陽菜搖了搖頭：“不用了哦，ゆうちゃん你洗過就好了，我沒關係的，等下去換一身衣服就好了。”她站起身來，細細打量了穿著自己浴袍的優子一番后，輕笑出聲，“優子穿我的浴袍的話，感覺好像小孩子哦。”  
對一個身高只有152cm的人來講，說她小孩子什麼的簡直是禁忌。  
“にゃんにゃん好過分！”優子不滿的鼓起腮，往前戳了一下，剛好戳到陽菜的腰側。本來以為陽菜會“呀”的大叫一聲然後退開幾步，沒想到陽菜被戳中的反應竟然是一聲能把骨頭也蘇的軟化的“嗯…”。  
“……”聽到反應的優子倒吸一口涼氣，她走近陽菜，一邊幫她脫掉已經濕了一半的襯衣和西褲，一邊用有些低沉的沙啞聲線說：“にゃんにゃん今天都很過分呢…把我一個人放在家，我出去找你上了別人的車，回來以後也沒有給我解釋…真的，真的超級過分哦。”  
“ゆ…ゆうちゃん…”陽菜似乎想躲開優子的動作，她一直往後退，卻似乎沒想起來這裡是臥室。她越是後退，優子便越是高興。直到退無可退，陽菜被床腳絆倒在床，這場追逐才以優子的勝利作為終結。  
“にゃんにゃん要接受懲罰哦，把我放在家的懲罰，和冷落我的懲罰。”陽菜沒辦法看清楚在她正上方的優子現在是什麼表情，但是她知道現在的優子絕對不是正在生氣的樣子。  
和陽菜相比，優子的動作和窗外的天氣更加相似。如狂風驟雨一般的吻，不斷撫摸加溫的雙手都讓陽菜難以自持。優子顯然知道她的所有弱點，她也樂於欣賞陽菜因為自己而滿臉潮紅，只能用手背抵著嘴唇防止自己發出什麼聲音的樣子。耳上、頸側、鎖骨被不斷的親吻，腰側、大腿、尖端被不斷愛撫，陽菜的聲音也越來越難以抑制，急促的呼吸聲中混入了像幼犬嗚咽一樣的可愛聲音。  
看著陽菜的眼中充滿了情慾，優子毫不猶豫的將手探往秘境，兩指瞬間沒入陽菜的體內。  
“啊……！”終究還是忍不住呢。這一下對優子來講無疑是進攻的號角和勝利的鼓點一樣的存在，她渴望聽到更多這樣的聲音，她也相當喜歡這樣的聲音，所以她把臉埋在陽菜的小腹位置，對秘境發起強有力的快攻。房內溫度不斷上升，水聲、急促的呼吸聲和嬌媚的讓人理性盡失的聲音交織在一起在房內，不斷迴響。  
幸好有雷鳴和暴雨作為掩護，否則讓鄰居分享到這種美妙的聲音那可真的太不妙了，沉醉在陽菜的一切里的優子暗自慶幸。  
忽然被陽菜緊緊抱著的優子知道差不多該結束了，她更賣力的討好香汗淋漓的公主，希望公主能因她而倍感快慰，而陽菜也確實如她所願的感受到了只能來自優子的絕頂快慰。

“優子，過來。”呼吸平穩下來的公主輕聲呼喚她的王子。  
“什麼事，にゃんにゃん？”得到滿足的優子笑著爬上去，抱著陽菜的脖子蹭了蹭，深深地吸了一口陽菜特有的香氣。  
但下一秒，優子感覺到了天旋地轉的感覺。等回過神來，陽菜已經把她騎在身下，臉上綻放著如妖精一般的，能讓世人都跪倒在裙下的魅惑笑容。昏暗的燈光、灑上一身薄汗的姣好身材，富有肉感的嘴唇，垂于胸前發尾微濕的巧克力長髮，還有那如絲的媚眼，無一不在挑戰優子剛拾回的理智。  
太糟糕了。  
“今天開車的是たかみな哦？我有發信息跟你講的，不過看樣子你並沒有帶手機出門呢。”陽菜俯身，在優子的耳邊輕聲說，“今天是あっちゃん生日，所以たかみな在我這買了一大盒的馬卡龍打算給あっちゃん當生日禮物，剛好在下雨所以她順便把我載回來了。”  
輕撫過自己那無比敏感的耳朵的氣息讓優子的氣息再次變得有些急促，她相信陽菜是故意的。正如她知道陽菜的所有弱點一樣，陽菜也知道她的所有弱點。  
實在是，太糟糕了啊。  
“所以這根本就不存在隱瞞也不存在懲罰哦？一切從一開始都是ゆうちゃん的錯~”等優子反應過來，她的雙手已經被陽菜用不知道從哪裡翻出來的皮帶拘束了起來。  
糟糕透頂了啊……優子不自覺的吞了一下口水。  
“夜還很長呢，優子~”  
“唔……陽菜，能不綁起來嗎？”  
“不可以，這是懲罰~”  
好不容易才降下來的溫度，又開始不斷往上漲了。  
夜還很長呢。如果這雷雨能下一夜的話，對鄰居估計會比較友好吧。  
不過房間裡的人估計已經無暇顧及這些了。


End file.
